L from Love
by Pearl-chaan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, pengusaha muda yang menemukan sebuah ponsel memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang. Haruno Sakura, dokter muda yang kehilangan ponselnya namun pada akhirnya berhasil mendapatkannya kembali melalui Uchiha Sasuke. Sebuah kejadian tidak disangka mempertemukan mereka dan membuat mereka menjadi dekat. Warning : Gaje, typo dimana-mana. RnR please. Arigatou


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**L From Love by Pearl-chaan**

**Inspirated by Ilana Tan's novel**

Warning : Typo bertebaran

**Chapter 1**

Musim panas. Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Musim Panas. Inilah musim yang melanda kota Seoul saat ini. Musim yang jatuh awal bulan Juli dengan suhu derajat yang sangat panas, dari 30 derajat Celcius dapat mencapai 35 derajat Celcius. Keadaan yang sangat panas membuat masyarakat Korea lelah bekerja. Sehingga kebanyakan perusahaan industry maupun instansi pemerintahan dan pendidikan menjadwalkan untuk membei libur selama kurang lebih 1 bulan. Namun hal ini tidak berlaku bagi Uchiha Corporation yang masuk dalam jajaran perusahaan yang mampu bersaing secara internasional, tidak hanya diwilayah Asia saja. Walaupun tidak meliburkan karyawannya, perusahaan itu cukup mengerti dengan situasi dan kondisi, sehingga jam kerja yang biasanya dimulai jam 8 pagi dan berakhir jam 7 malam diubah menjadi jam 9 pagi sampai jam 4 sore. Hal ini cukup memuaskan karyawannya karena mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga mereka pada sore maupun malam hari.

Di musim panas yang menyengat ini, seorang pria berambut raven yang diketahui sebagai salah satu pimpinan Uchiha Corp tengah menemati waktunya di perpustakaan, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Jas yang melekat pada tubuhnya menandakan bahwa ia baru pulang dari kantor. Dia terlihat sedang memperhatikan buku tentang bisnis yang berjejeran di hadapannya. Mungkin sedang memilih buku apa yang akan dia pinjam. Sasuke bisa saja membeli semua buku yang ada dihadapnnya tanpa harus meminjam tapi Sasuke tidak suka ke toko buku. Terlalu ramai baginya. Apalagi dengan jeritan-jeritan kaum hawa yang melihatnya, sangat menyebalkan baginya. Dia lebih suka suka ketenangan. Seperti yang tercipta di perpustakaan. Walaupun ada yang mengagumi ketampanannya setidaknya mereka tidak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah ponsel tengah bertengger manis di rak buku yang dekat darinya. Tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering sebuah ponsel. Dia kemudian merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel.

'Bukan ponselku? Tapi nada deringnya sama' batinnya heran. Sasuke pun mengikuti darimana bunyi itu berasal lalu menemukan sebuah ponsel. 'Bahkan ponselnya pun sama. Lalu mana pemiliknya? Ck' batinnya kesal dan melihat sekeliling perpustakaan.

Lantunan nada dering ponsel tersebut tentu saja memecah keheningan yang tercipta di perpustakaan dan mengganggu para penghuninya. Seorang wanita berambut pirang bermata biru dengan paras yang sangat cantik seenaknya saja mengklaim bahwa Sasuke adalah pemilik hp itu. Tidak aneh memang, melihat posisi Sasuke yang tepat berada didepan ponsel itu.

"Hei, tolong jawab ponselmu, bunyinya sangat mengganggu. Kami butuh ketenangan." Tegurnya, alhasil membuat Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian. Sasuke mendelik kepada wanita namun tetap mengambil ponsel itu untuk menghindari perdebatan. Ia menekan tombol 'Yes' kemudian menempelkannya di telinga.

"Halo.. Sakura-chan kamu dimana?" Ucap seorang pria di ujung sana.

'Sakura? Pemilik ponsel ini ya?' Sasuke berdehem pelan sebelum menjawab. " Halo.. Maaf, ini bukan Sakura" jawabnya singkat.

"Bukan Sakura? Lalu siapa? Kenapa ponselnya bisa ada padamu? Jangan-jangan kau pacar barunya Sakura?" Tanya pria tersebut bertubi-tubi

"Aku Sasuke, aku menemukan ponsel ini di perpustakaan dan aku-" Tiba-tiba sambungannya terputus. "Sial baterainya habis. Lebih baik ku bawa pulang saja. Pemiliknya pasti akan mencarinya." Sambil memegang ponsel itu Sasuke melangkah keluar perpustakaan. Meninggalkan buku yang akan ia baca begitu saja. Nafsu membacanya sudah hilang entah kemana (?)

Sasuke terus berjalan ke parkiraan menuju mobil CR-V berwarna putih miliknya. Ia lalu naik dan mengendarainya menuju apartemen miliknya. 20 menit waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk sampai di apartemennya. Sasuke memarkir mobilnya ditempat parkir yang telah disediakan khusus untuk para penghuni apartemen. Sasuke kemudian turun dari mobil, tak lupa membawa ponsel yang ia temukan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai 5. Memakai lift tentunya. Ia berhenti tepat depan pintu kayu berwarna cokelat dengan tiga angka tertempel di bagian tengah atas pintu. Nomor 202. Ia kemudian membuka pintu.

"Tadaima" ucapnya sambil membuka sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang berada di rak dekat pintu. Tadaima? Aneh memang, mengingat ia berada di Korea. Namun, sulit menghilangkan kebiasaan orang Jepang yang baru beberapa hari menginjakkan kaki di Korea. Apabila sedang bersama teman akrab maupun keluarganya di Korea, Sasuke akan menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Walaupun mahir berbahasa Korea, ia lebih nyaman menggunakan bahasa yang telah ia gunakan sejak kecil.

Sasuke membawa langkahnya ke kamar melewati ruang tamu dan ruang tengah. Ia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang lalu menutup mata. Sekedar menghilangkan kepenatan sejenak. Baru 15 menit berbaring ia teringat ponsel yang dia bawa pulang tadi. Dia kemudian mengambilnya kemudian mencharge hp itu. Setelah itu dia melangkah ke dapur untuk menikmati segelas jus tomat kesukaannya. Setelah gelasnya kosong dia kembali ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri kemudian tidur.

"Gawat! Ponselku! Dimana ya aku menyimpannya?."

Di sebuah rumah yang sederhana namun cukup nyaman untuk pemiliknya, terlihat seorang gadis manis berambut pink yang tengah panic mencari ponselnya. Ia membongkar isi tasnya namun tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia kemudian mencari di seluruh penjuru rumah namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"Jangan-jangan ponselku terjatuh" ucapnya lesu. "Ah lebih baik ku telepon saja." lanjutnya setengah berseru kemudian melangkah keluar rumah menuju telepon umum karena dirumahnya tidak ada telepon rumah. Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menemukan telpon umum karena terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Sesampainya disana Sakura memasukkan uang receh lalu menempelkan gagang telepon ke telinganya.

Sakura menunggu hingga telponnya dijawab. Saat mendengar suara seorang pria mengucapkan 'Halo'. Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak menyangka seorang pria yang akan menjawab ponselnya. "Ehm halo.. aku Sakura. Pemilik ponsel itu" ucapnya ragu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam saat Sasuke baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, dalam keadaan lapar. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir kasur lalu meraih ponsel yang ia charge tadi lalu menyalakannya. Jaga-jaga jika sang pemilik menelepon. Pria yang hanya memakai celana tidur tanpa atasan itu ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh wajahnya. Setelah mencuci muka ia kembali ke kamar.

Sasuke telah keluar kamar saat telinganya mendengar nada dering sebuah ponsel. Dengan malas ia masuk kembali untuk melihat ponsel yang bunyi itu miliknya atau ponsel yang ia temukan tadi sore. Sasuke mendapati ponsel yang bunyi adalah yang ia temukan tadi. "Mudah-mudahan saja pemiliknya" gumamnya lalu menjawab telepon tersebut. "Halo.." Ucapnya dingin.

"Ehm halo.. aku Sakura. Pemilik ponsel itu." Sasuke mendengar suara seorang wanita. Nada ragu terdengar kental di ucapan wanita itu. "Hn. Kau ingin mengambil ponselmu kan? Dimana kita bertemu?" balas Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Sambil menjawab telepon, ia melangkah keluar kamar menuju ke dapur. Untuk mengecek apa yang bisa ia makan malam mini untuk menenangkan cacing dalam perutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau di Taman Everland besok jam 10 pagi?" wanita yang bernama Sakura itu meminta persetujuan Sasuke. "Hei aku belum pernah kesana dan ku dengar tempat itu sangat luas. Bagaimana bisa menemukanmu? Lagipula kita belum pernah bertemu" balas Sasuke agak jengkel.

Sakura tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab. "Kau tidak akan sulit menemukan wanita berambut pink. Lagipula aku tidak ingin menyulitkanmu. Aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam. Aku akan menunggumu di depan" jelas Sakura. Takut-takut kalau Sasuke keberatan.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, "Hn. Baiklah tapi pagi aku tidak bisa. Sore jam 5 bagaimana?" kali ini Sasuke yang meminta persetujuan Sakura dan Sakura pun langsung menyetujuinya. "Tentu saja" ucapnya.

"Hn" tanpa menunggu ucapan Sakura, Sasuke langsung menutup telepon tanpa memikirkan respon negative yang telah ia ciptakan.

"Hei apa-apaan dia! Seenaknya saja mematikan telepon. Dasar tidak sopan!" kata Sakura kesal. Setelah itu ia langsung beranjak kembali ke rumah mungilnya untuk beristirahat tubuhnya yang sengat lelah setelah seharian tadi berada di rumah sakit. Ditambah dengan ponselnya yang tengah berada ditangan orang lain, membuatnya pusing.

-Skip Time-

Taman Everland.

Keesokan harinya, setelah pulang dari rumah sakit Sakura pun langsung menuju Taman Everland. Ia berangkat 15 menit lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan karena tidak ingin membuat orang yang telah ia repotkan menunggu lama. Namun yang terjadi justru kebalikannya, sudah 1 jam Sakura menunggu orang itu namun ia tak kunjung datang. Ia melihat sekeliling. Tempat itu lumayan ramai. Ingin rasanya ia masuk kedalam untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa kesalnya tapi ia tau kalau ia masuk pasti pria itu tidak akan menemukannya jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap berada di luar.

"Huh orang itu lama sekali. Ini sudah lewat 1 jam." Sakura mengeluh sambil melipatkan tangan di depan dada. Ia menunduk sambil menendang kerikil yang berada didekatnya.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil CR-V warna putih terlihat menuju kearah Sakura berdiri. "Gawat. Sudah jam 6 lewat. Dia pasti sudah menunggu" ucap Sasuke sambil melirik jam tangan miliknya. Melihat wanita berambut pink tak jauh darinya ia segera memarkir mobilnya kemudian turun lalu mendekati Sakura. Sasuke berdehem pelan namun tidak didengar Sakura. "Maaf terlambat. Kau Sakura?" ucapnya menatap Sakura yang tengah menunduk.

Mendengar namanya disebut Sakura segera mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria yang sangat tampan tengah menatapnya. Sakura terdiam sesaat, kagum akan ketampanan wajah Sasuke. 'Dia tampan sekali' batinnya. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama. Ia segera menguasai dirinya. "Ehem. Ya aku Sakura. Kau orang yang menemukan ponselku?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura mendelik 'Ya Tuhan orang ini irit bicara sekali' batinnya. "Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah sejam lebih disini. Mana ponselku?" ucap Sakura kesal. Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Ia merogoh sebuah ponsel di dalam kantong celananya kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Sakura.

Begitu melihat ponselnya senyum Sakura mengembang dan ia langsung melupakan rasa kesalnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum sangat tipis sehingga Sakura pun tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke tengah tersenyum. Sakura meraih hp itu dan mengeceknya "Wah terima ka-" ucapannya terhenti. Senyumnya memudar digantikan ekspresi kesal tadi "Hei ini bukan ponselku" Ia lalu menunjukkan hp itu kepada Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung mengambilnya. "Sial. Hpnya tertukar" gumam Sasuke. "Maaf. Aku salah mengambil ponsel. Ini milikku. Ponselmu ada di apartemenku. Ikut aku" ucap Sasuke langsung menuju mobilnya tanpa menunggu Sakura yang masih memproses ucapan Sasuke.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?" ucap Sakura setengah berteriak sambil berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di dekat mobilnya . "Hn?" Sasuke menoleh "Kau ikut ke apatemenku. Ponselmu ada disana." Sasuke langsung naik dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Mau tidak mau Sakura pun ikut naik ke mobil walaupun agak enggan. Setelah memastikan Sakura memakai sabuk pengaman, Sasuke langsung melesat menuju apartemen miliknya. Keheningan tercipta di dalam mobil. Sasuke yang memang irit bicara tidak peduli dengan keadaan itu. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang merasa agak canggung tapi terlalu malu untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tak terasa mereka pun sampai. Mereka pun turun dari mobil dan segera melangkahkan kaki ke apartemen Sasuke dengan Sakura yang mengekori Sasuke dari belakang.

Tak mereka sampai tepat di depan apartemen dengan nomor 202 milik Sasuke. "Tadaima. Ayo masuk" ucap Sasuke seraya membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk diikuti oleh Sakura. Tak lupa mereka mengganti sepatu yang mereka pakai dengan sandal rumah.

"Masuklah dulu. Aku akan mengunci pintu" ucap Sasuke membelakangi Sakura. "Eh? Kau akan mengunci pintu?" ucap Sakura sedikit bergetar. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Sakura heran "Tentu saja" jawabnya enteng. "Ada masalah?" lanjutnya.

"Bisakah tidak dikunci?" ucap Sakura dengan nada memohon. "Baiklah" Sasuke kemudian membatalkan niatnya untuk mengunci pintu dan melangkah ke kamar. "Duduklah. Akan kuambilkan ponselmu" ucapnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Sakura pun duduk dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. 'Apartemennya bagus. Tapi kenapa tidak ada foto keluarga? Ah itu bukan urusanku' batinnya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke muncul dengan ponsel Sakura di genggamannya. Ia langsung duduk dan menyerahkan ponsel Sakura. "Wah terima kasih errr.." Sakura menatap Sasuke seolah bertanya siapa nama pria di depannya ini.

"Sasuke" ucap Sasuke singkat. "Ah terima kasih Sasuke" Sakura kemudian berdiri, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" ucapnya kepada Sasuke yang ikut berdiri. Baru selangkah mereka melangkah, KRYUUUK. Perut mereka melantunkan bunyi yang sama dan seketika wajah mereka pun memerah. Malu.

'Perut sialan' 'Memalukan' Batin Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Hening sesaat. "Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke memecah kehehingan. "Hm iya.." jawab Sakura pelan. Sebenarnya ia enggan mengakuinya tapi menyangkal pun tidak ada gunanya. Perutnya sudah terlanjur mengungkap kebenaran.

"Kalau begitu tinggallah dulu. Aku juga lapar. Kau bisa memasak kan? Ikut aku ke dapur" Sasuke menyuruh Sakura tanpa meminta persetujuan wanita bermata emerald itu. Dengan lesu Sakura mengikutinya, sebenarnya ia enggan namun ia juga merasa tidak enak menolak tawaran Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke yang tidak terbiasa berdua saja dengan wanita kecuali ibunya juga merasa agak canggung tapi kehadiran Sakura sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Mungkin karena sikap Sakura yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita yang ia jumpai pada umumnya.

"Sup tomat dan katsuobushi" ucap Sasuke. "Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke heran. "Masak sup tomat dan katsuobushi" ucapnya, setelah itu ia meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. "Ya ampun laki-laki itu. Apa dia tidak punya sopan santun?" gerutu Sakura sambil memeriksa bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas. Setelah menemukan yang ia butuhkan ia pun mulai memasak. Tangan Sakura terlihat begitu lincah mengolah bahan yang ada. Walaupun Sakura adalah dokter yang terbilang handal, ia tidak melupakan posisinya sebagai seorang wanita. Ia sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan memasak.

Sasuke yang meninggalkan dapur melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah kemudian merebahkan diri di sofa. Ia menutup matanya perlahan kemudian tertidur.

Setengah jam berlalu dan akhirnya kegiatan Sakura pun selesei. Ia kemudian menyajikan makanan di meja makan. "Saatnya memanggil Sasuke", ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah. Berharap Sasuke ada disana dan benar saja, sakura menemukaannya. Ia disuguhi pemandangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin tengah tertidur dengan wajah polos bagaikan anak kecil. Ia tertegun beberapa saat sebelum membangunkan Sasuke.

Ia kemudian berjongkok dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke, "Ehm Sasuke.." panggilnya canggung. "Hei Sasuke, makanannya sudah siap. Bangunlah." Panggilnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Nghh.." Sasuke yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menggeliat pelan lalu membuka matanya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Secepat kilat Sakura mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. Tidak ingin Sasuke mendapatinya terlalu dekat. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengucek mata.

Sakura yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil. "Makanan sudah siap" ucapnya. "Hn. Sebentar. Aku cuci muka dulu. Kau tunggulah di dapur" perintah Sasuke lalu berdiri meninggalkan Sakura menuju kamarnya. Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur tiba-tiba sebuah ponsel berbunyi nyaring. "Ah ponselku" ia segera meraih ponsel diatas meja dan menjawabnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Halo.." ucapnya pelan. "Ha- eh? Kau siapa?" tanya lelaki yang menelepon itu heran. "Hei ini Sakura. Kau ini yang siapa. Kenapa meneleponku?" balas Sakura jengkel. Keningnya berkerut. Ia paling malas kalau ada yang menelepon tidak jelas.

"Hei bukankah ini ponsel milik Sasuke?"

TBC

Maaf kalau hancur. Sebenarnya fanfict ini saya publish untuk yg ketiga kalinya._.v Mudah-mudahan fict ini lebih bagus dari yang saya publish sebelumnya. Fict ini ada yang beberapa saya ubah sedikit tapi ceritanya tetap sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya dan mohon review tentang ff saya ini agar chapter berikutnya lebih bagus lagi. Semoga ceritanya dapat menghibur.

Sebelumnya pen name saya adalah **Chuuu-chan** tapi saya ganti menjadi **Pearl-chaan**

Terima kasih kepada reader yang telah me-riview fict saya sebelumnya.

Suzuhee86, Zephyramphoter, Bunga Sakura, Tori, Key is my name, Zacas Aifuha, thepoetry, Dalia Fullbuster, Lalal BooBoo, Azuka Kanahara, Namizuka min-min, Ran Uchiha, Felichiru, Inolala WillowShimmer & SasukeSakura2328, Asakura Ayaka, MerisChintya9.

Arigatou.


End file.
